Kiss Me
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: When Claire. D's old crush Kellan comes to town & Claire stays at her parents home with Kellan, what will happen with Claire & Shane's relationship? Will it fall to pieces or will little Claire resist temptation. & will Shane look for a shoulder to cry on or trust Claire will do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1-A Parental Visit

_**Morganville fan fiction.**_

_**I do not own the Morganville series or any of the characters except Doreen & Kellan so far in the story. Thanks! Xxx**_

_'Claire! Claire! Get up!' I heard as I was rudely awakened by the insistent yelling coming from… the other side of the bed? Wait what?_

_'Uhhh' I grumbled as I felt someone shaking me violently 'What? Where am I?' I asked suddenly feeling more awake from the intrusion._

_'Claire! Your parents are here!' Exclaimed a familiar voice, then I realised that voice was my hot first long-term boyfriend Shane Collins. Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks what he just said, Crap._

_'Oh crap, Collins why didn't you wake me earlier & how do you know that their coming?' I asked as I jumped out of bed to get changed, whilst Shane stood by my bed watching me. I raised an eyebrow & started to blush deeply 'D'ya mind? There's no show til' 8' I giggled to myself._

_'Funny Danvers. Now come here & give me some loving' he chuckled as he threw me over his shoulders in only my short shorts & oversized T-shirt, he opened my bedroom door & ran to the bathroom. 'Shane! No stop! My parents, Shane!' I squealed as he put me in the tub & turn_ed on the shower above me. We started spraying each other when the door burst open with Michael, Eve, my parents & Oliver, Everyone had a smirk or an amused impression on their face, everyone except my parents that is.

'Really, Claire? Cover yourself up!' my mother sighed sounding very tired. 'Sorry mom, but I was kidnapped & abused by a brute' I joked,

'What!? Claire, did he hurt you?' my mother with concern all over her face, I couldn't help but burst out laughing & getting a furious look from my father 'Daddy? Are you okay?' I asked scared that he might start something with Shane.

'Claire, get your things you're staying with us for a weekend' I father said glaring at Shane & not even hiding it. 'What!? Daddy, why?' I whined. 'Please, Mr Danvers, if this because of me, then you should understand-'Shane explained, but was rudely interrupted by my dad 'don't, save it; you mother & I wanted you to stay for a weekend, to meet someone, you remember Doreen's son, Kellan?' my father said excitedly. Doreen is my mother's best friend & her youngest son of two, Kellan used to be my play mate when I was a child & my first crush.


	2. Chapter 2- Meetings & Greetings

I'd just finished packing for a weekend with my parents & Kellan & was just getting in the car, when Shane comes running down the drive way… with my father? This can't be right, they hate each other.

'Hey Claire, D'ya mind? Your dad said I could meet your other playmate' Shane said with a wink, as I blushed so hard I looked like a tomato 'Shut up, Shane. Parents!' I said whilst pointing at my fuming parents in the front seats. 'Yes, well, let's go see Kellan' My Father scowled.

Just as we reached the drive way of my Parents house, we see Kellan standing in the doorway waving, I notice as he sees me he breaks into a big grin & I can't help but enthusiastically join in. 'Wow, Claire Bear, watch it, if that grin gets any bigger it'll snap your jaw clean off' Shane grumbles. I turn to Shane & give him a quick kiss on the cheek, while raising an eyebrow 'What's up? Jealous Collins?' I smirk. I jump out of the car & run up to the house to meet Kellan for the first time in 3 years. 'Kellan!' I yell excitedly, as I squeeze Kellan in a huge hug. I realise just how cute Kellan has gotten; with his emerald green eyes, shaggy mousy brown hair, which is messy in all the right ways & his strong jaw line, but one thing I noticed that's changed the most is how his skin is practically glowing & the shade of ivory, new moisturiser maybe? 'Claire Dare. How you been?' he asks & Shane joins us & wraps his arm around my waist & pulls me in protectively 'Hey man, Shane, Claire's boyfriend. Claire Dare?' Shane questions 'Oh yeah, we went to a party at my friend's house, Jonno's, about, what, 3 years ago now? Anyway, let's just say Claire got drunk & played 'Truth or Dare' except it was all dare' Kellan chuckles as he explains, I blush & say 'Yeah, about 3 years ago & never again. So… shall we go in?'


	3. Chapter 3- First Love

~~~~Kellan's POV~~~~

Wow, Claire looks amazing, she still looks the same, but different in a good way though, I mean she's got this glow about her & she looks so much more confident than she did 3 years ago, I suppose I can contribute to her shyness, but I'm not about to let guilt ruin what little time I have left with her, although she doesn't know it, she was my first love & I don't think I can let her slip through my fingers again. I can't, she was once everything to me, my best friend's cousin, my friend, my confidant, my first love & my everything. I refuse to lose her this time; she's all I have left even if I haven't seen her in 3 years.

~~~~Unfinished~~~~

* * *

Leave me some suggestions of what to happen next im not really sure where I want this story to go.


End file.
